Shaken
by LongIsland97
Summary: March 11th, 2011; Japan arrives home from a long day of meetings. However, instead of coming home and relaxing as planed, a terrible earthquake erupts and Japan gets caught in the middle of it. When the other nations hear about it, they stop at nothing to help their friend; especially one blonde headed country. First fic Sorry if the summary is horrible D:
1. Prologue

It was March 11, 2011, and Japan was just getting home from a world meeting. It took place at England's, so the plane ride home was a little long. He sighed as he walked through the doors of his home and headed toward his bedroom.

"That was a very long meeting. With England-san and France-san constantly bickering along with other fussing, I do not see how anyone wouldn't be tired trying to settle things down." he mumbled to himself.

"At least now I may get some rest." and with that said, the Japanese man stumbled into his room, laid down, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

The meeting today was very long, tiring, and _loud._ Not only was England and France fighting (surprise surprise), China was chasing/yelling at Korea for, um, 'certain' reasons, Prussia said something that upset Hungary (which lead to a loud bang and a Prussia with a red mark on his face), and America wouldn't stop protesting about 'super-heroes' saving Global Warming. Greece (who was actually awake) was fighting with Turkey about who Japan liked better, Cuba kept thinking Canada was America, thus hitting him, and Russia just sat there with that demonic smile on his face as the rest of the world fought. At first, Japan sat quietly also, but ended up trying to calm everyone down. Italy was somewhere making pasta and Romano was yelling at Spain with that "lovely" mouth of his. Germany, who was irritated as usual, finally snapped and told everyone to shut up.

The day was fine after that but still very exsausting.

Japan shifted in his sleep, dreaming about the world at peace. _He was in a flat, grassy area, sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. He gazed across the land, sighing happily. He closed his eyes and thought about his world of peace and serenity. A warm, light breeze flew through the air, moving the hair out is eyes slightly. The world stood quiet, peaceful, and still; until everything around him suddenly shook. Trees were falling and screams filled with horror were heard from distances beyond the land. _Japan woke up from what he thought was a nightmare to the shocking truth; it wasn't just a nightmare, it was reality.

He sat up in a state of shock. The walls around him where now shaking violently, causing things to be tossed around. A crash from the living room snapped him out of his little "la-la land" and made him realize he had to get out of his home _now_.

Quickly he jumped out of his bed and started heading for the door. The shakes, however, were so strong that he was forced right to the ground. Japan wasn't going to give up that easy though. He stood back up, now pacing himself, and was out of his slide-door. Japan hurried into the living room, not noticing it was covered with broken vases and thrown around furniture.

He stood there for a second and thought, then decided to go through the kitchen, assuming it'd be too dangerous to go through scattered glass. He swiftly moved about the house to his kitchen. Dishes were broken and the sink pipe was running. Less glass then the living room spread across the area but it was very slippery.

Japan, taking deep precaution on where he stepped, walked slowly threw the kitchen. However, the powerful shocks, and a slippery floor, knocked him down. He moaned in pain for a moment then looked up to see that the only way out of his home was surrounded by broken wood and a bunch of other things; enabling him to escape.

Japan knew that the possibility of exiting his home safely wasn't much. He found himself crawling under the nearest table for possible protection. That's when things began to collapse. With his bookcase and a few of his shelves now falling, he embraced himself for whatever had to come. He was doing fine too, that is, until the walls around him began to break.

Moving his eyes up the wall, he then noticed the ceiling of the room was cracking. Japan knew that this wasn't going to end well. He realized he might not survive. Mumbling what he thought would be his final words, he closed his eyes and the roof above him gave in and collapsed completely.


	2. Small discoveries

It was an early Saturday morning, say 7:00-ish. The sun was shining and it left a slightly warm feel in the air. France was at home in his bathroom, admiring himself through the mirror, when his cell phone rang. He let the music play for a few seconds before answering.

"Bonjour! This is France. What woul-"

"ANKI!" shouted the other nation on the phone. It was Korea.

"UGH! Korea! Are you _trying_ to make me deaf!? What do you want?" France asked, slightly puzzled.

"AN- wait. France? Where's Anki?!" screamed the hyper country.

"Ahh, Korea. I'm not too sure where 'Anki' is," France sighed. "And frankly I'm not too sure who exactly this 'Anki' is, but I'm guessing it's China…" he mumbled.

"Ok, ok. France," Fear struck his voice. "Listen to me very carefully."

France nodded with a "mhmm" to follow. "Ok Korea, shoot!"

There was a pause, then a sigh. _'Korea sounded worried, and why did he call me?' _thought France. As Korea told him what he had to say, France dropped the phone, shocked, and his mouth was gaped.

"France, hello?" mumbled Korea.

France picked the phone back up then said "K-Korea! When did this happen?!"

"Last night…"

France mumbled something. "Crap. I will inform the others! I'll gather another meeting!"

"Ok, and hurry! Da-ze~!" Korea pleaded.

**About an hour later**

"France! Why the bloody hell are you calling me so early in the morning, you wanker!" England screamed, obviously France's call woke him up.

"Mon ami, this is very important. So please call the others, we need to have a meeting right away!" France said.

"Why the- fine, but only because you said it was of importance. Now then, where and when will we meet?"

Of course, France hadn't thought of that yet. He paused.

"France? Are you still there?" England asked.

"I-I-I don't know! Uh, we'll meet at, um, America's! At, err, by noon!" he responded.

England sighed, "Fine fine. I'll call Germany, Italy, China, and Spain. You call Russia, _Japan_, and America, got it?"

"Oui." France paused. Then realized something wrong. "Wait! England! Before you-" but England had already hung up. France sighed, then began dialing the number of the next nation.

**Around noon at America's Conference Hall**

"Why where we dragged here?" asked Germany, in a calm tone.

"Ve~. Maybe big brother France just wants to spend time with us!" suggested Italy, happily. "I highly doubt that, Italy." he responded.

"Hey, dudes! Why didn't he just make it at his place?" asked America.

"Who knows, aru." said China tiredly.

"Dammit Spain! Why'd you have to bring me here!" yelled a very angry, cranky Romano.

"Ahh, why not relax, my little tomato?" said Spain.

"I agree with Spain, relax Romano, da?" Russia said with a smile. Romano grid his teeth. "Stop calling me that, you bas-"

"If were still questioning on that frog France," England interrupted, "where is he? He's late to his own meeting!"

Talking filled the conference room. "Hey, guys. Where's Japan?" Italy asked, concerned. Everyone looked around.

"Oh my-, I hope France didn't rape Japan!" England said.

All eyes where on England. "Oh mein Gott…" Germany spoke quietly to himself while face palming.

America stood. "As ridiculous as that sounds, we all know how France can be…" Everyone exchanged looks. "He better not have done anything to my little brother, or I'll get my wok on him, aru!" protested China.

"I'm sure he isn't doing that!" Spain spoke willfully. Everyone was now staring at him. "Well, where else would he be? Besides, Japan's _never _late to a meeting." England said.

"Maybe he's sick, da?" spoke Russia. Romano groaned.

"Who cares! I just want-a go home! Spain! Bring me home dammit!"

Suddenly France ran into the room. He was panting heavily and sweating, as if he ran there. His face was pale.

"What the bloody hell got to you?" asked England.

"I-it's horrible! This is j-just, I-it-" "Control yourself and spit it out already! Your gonna pass out! Geez…" snapped Germany. France took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The color on his face was still light. "I-it's Japan," he paused. Everyone stared at Japan's seat and then back at him.

"H-he was hit with a powerful earthquake last night."

Everything stopped. No bickering, no whispering, nothing. Even Russia's eerie smile was wiped off his face. America, however, seemed to be the most shocked. His face paled and all he could think about was if his best friend was ok.

"H-he'll be alright, right?" America questioned. "He's been through earthquakes before!"

"Oui," France spoke, a little calmer than before, "but it was recorded almost 9.0, and many were killed." he paused.

"Well it's not like one earthquake could've just…" then America trailed off into his thoughts. _'What if…'_

France sighed. He had everyone staring at him. "He wasn't even found yet…" Everyone's eyes widened. Worry and concern filled the room.

"Ve~! No! Why Japan!" Italy sobbed.

"Oh no! This can be, aru…!" China yelled.

"This is… just horrible…" Germany mumbled. Chatter instantly scattered the conference room, but America was the only one silent.


	3. The game plan

**America's POV**

After the meeting ended, I decided to make a quick stop at my favorite restaurant, McDonalds. So I was walking down the street with a hamburger in one hand and a milkshake in the other. But the only thing that would cross my mind, besides wondering where the hell I was, was if Japan was ok. He has been one of my buddies for a while now and the fact of him being, well, gone, was too much. I stopped for a moment.

"No. He's still here. He can't be… he's Japan!" I said, trying to cheer myself up.

"Yea! He's been through plenty of earthquakes before! He's alright! Aha ha ha!" I laughed with a worried smile. Then I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at the 'caller ID' and picked up.

"Hey Lithuania! Wassup?"

"Hi, America." Lithuania spoke quietly. He was probably making sure Russia couldn't hear him. Man was he afraid of the guy, but then again, who wouldn't be?

"So what can I do for ya?" I asked him.

"Well, uh," he paused. "It's about, well, Japan."

That's when my stomach dropped. _'Oh my God, he's not dead, is he?' _I thought nervously. "W-well, tell me." I said softly.

"Ah…" once again, he paused. What was with everyone and the suspense today, geez. "Uh, well, um." he took a deep breath and sighed. "Japan got hit with a tsunami; recently after an earthquake struck. But I suppose you probably knew about the earthquake." Lithuania finally choked out in his usual nervous tone.

Now it was my hearts, and apparently my phones, turn to drop. Those words I just heard told me that pretty much all my hope for my friend possibly being alive, was now probably gone.

"America? Hey? America?" Lithuania said. My guess is that a rock or something turned the speaker on, I don't know, or care really. I picked my phone back up and turned the speaker off. "Sorry, Lithuania, but I'm gonna have to call you back." After I hung up, I just stood there. My mind was racing. Before I realized it, I was running at full speed to my house (hopefully this was the way to my house) and was planning to make a few calls.

**At America's house, no ones POV**

"You know, I was just about to get on my plane when you called. Why the hell did you call all of us anyway?" England said, slightly irritated.

"Oui, same with moi. I was loading my serviette* onto the d'qvion* whe-" "NOBODY CAN UNDERSTAND YOU WHEN YOU'RE SPEAKING YOUR BLOODY LANGUAGE FRANCE!" England shouted.

"Ugh, England, at least I can cook~" France shouted back.

"W-what?! That was uncalled for mister! And I can too, you wine bastard!"

"Guah! Tea drinking jerk!"

"Pretty boy!"

"Former delinquent!"

"At least I'm not some rapist, like yourself!"

"Rapist?! Wh- that's not- that's l'amor my-"

"L'amor my AS-"

"Hey! Both of you! Sit down and shut the hell up! Now! The last thing we need right now is you two fighting!" Germany scowled.

"Ve~ Germany is right guys, be happy~!" said Italy, gleefully.

"Back on the main topic, I hope, why where we brought back here, America?" questioned Germany.

"Well, we are all aware about the recent earthquake hitting our good friend Japan, thanks to Frenchie here," America said turning to France then back to the others, "but things have only gone from bad to worse." he paused (to continue with the suspense everybody apparently showed today.) "He was hit with a powerful tsunami, shortly afterwards."

"WHAT!?" everybody screamed, horrified.

"Yes, and I, the hero, have come up with the amazing plan to help save Japan! And, I guess other random dudes."

"That's; actually not a bad idea…"said England.

"Oui." France agreed. Germany nodded his head and Italy held his fist in the air. "Yay! Were gonna help Japan! Ve~ Can we eat pasta after?" Everyone just stared at him in silence for a moment or two before they began making search plans.

**A few hours later**

"Alright, Britain, you're with me!" America said boldly.

"What!? Why do I have to be stuck with you?!" "Well, would you rather be with France?" The room stood quiet as England turned to look at France. He was talking to Italy about… heaven knows what. "F-fine. I guess its better then being with that wanker." he replied pointing his finger toward the Frenchman.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" France asked, offended.

"Oh you bloody know what it means!" England yelled back.

"Oh mien Gott, not this again." said Germany.

"Somebody please separate them, aru!" China said as Germany and Russia grabbed the two nations away from each other, preventing any further issues. "Anyway," America continued, "Germany, you're with Italy."

"Yay~! I get to be with Germany~!" Italy shouted.

"..Of course…" Germany mumbled to himself.

"And finally, you three are together." America stated facing France, Russia, and China.

"That is fine with me, you too, da?" Russia said facing China.

"Ah, yea, I suppose, but," now lowering his voice to a whisper, "why do I have to be with France, aru?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES EVERYONE HAVE AGAINST MOI?!" France yelled.

"Ugh, where must I begin…" England insisted. "Don't, even, start." Germany said glaring at England. Thus, there "mini-meeting" came, and went.


	4. Search Parties POV

**Germany and Italy's POV**

After the short meeting had ended, the seven of them headed for Japan. They all split up after they made their landing.

'Apparently, I got stuck with that bumbling idiot, Italy. Is it just me, or do I always end up with this guy?' Germany thought to himself. 'Oh well. Japan is a mess. Everywhere I look there's a new problem to be found.'

"Ve, Germany; this doesn't look too good…" Italy murmured.

"I know, far from it. But were here to help, not to ponder around. So let's move al-ehh?"

Germany stopped. "How'd I know this was going to happen? …" he told himself. Italy had run off somewhere, as expected. Germany sighed and started moving forward.

"Ugh, how are we supposed to find Japan if Italy just runs off all the damn time…"

He looked around. "How does he move so fast? And why can't he do this during training?" he scanned the are a little more, observing the scene carefully. He was in a small town, where many homes once stood.

"Mein Gott …"

Germany looked down at his side and noticed a single stick. He stared at it for a brief moment before picking it up and griping it in his hands. "Heir Schtick, the 2nd, what happened? What caused this …this disaster? Where is Japan? And where the hell is-"

"Hey commander!" said a familiar voice, it belonged to Italy. Germany quickly stood back up, placing 'Heir Schtick 2' in his pocket.

"Italy! Where the hell where you?!" he yelled at the Italian. Italy tilted his head slightly. "Hm? Uh… oh! I was looking! And guess who I found!"

Germany's face lit up with excitement. 'What, did he find Japan? This is wonderful! Maybe he's not so useless after all!' he thought as he followed the happy Italian. "Who?"

"I found Britain and America!" he responded pointing toward the two, them oblivious that they were even near.

"Wha- Italy! Were not looking for _them, _were looking for Japan!"

"Ve~ Oh yea!"

Germany mentally face-palmed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just, follow me, ja?" "Ok~" Italy responded cheerfully, skipping behind the agitated German.

**England and America's POV**

"Yo England! Dude, I think found something!" yelled America, sweat beading down his face. England rushed over to see what he had found. "Do you think it could be something of Japan's?" he asked moving bricks piling the object.

America held up what looked like an old porcelain doll. It was covered in dirt and the dress it wore had rips and tears everywhere. They paused, startled, realizing their issue. "Man, this things a mess…" America said. "Do you think, maybe, the owner of this is… you know…" England trailed off.

They stared at the broken toy. They also started getting creepy vibes from the sight around them; shattered glass, broken homes, everything, destroyed. The only sound around them was the sound of the slight breeze tossing around a couple of leaves; that is until they heard a faint scream.

They both instantly jolted their heads toward the screams. It was coming from a young man, running. "Is that… Italy?" asked England, confused. "And Germany?" America asked along. They watched as the two men ran across the ruins. 'Germany sounds angry…' they both thought to themselves, turning back to the doll.

"Well, I guess we should get moving on, right Iggy?" America suggested, placing the doll on the ground.

"Yea, I suppose so…" he said heading toward a new pile. "… hey, wait! I thought I told you not to call me that!" he lectured, blushing a little.

All America could do is chuckle a little and look back over to the small doll with and unknown owner.

**China, France, and Russia POV**

'Hell. I am officially in hell, aru.' China said bringing his hands to his face, covering it. 'Why, out of all people am I stuck with these two, aru.' he sighed. "Ah Japan, I hope your alright." he whispered to himself.

He thought about the good times they used to have together, and then the war. The breakage of their used-to-be happy family. Then now; as things just started getting good again, this had to happen. "Oh Japan, I really hope your ok…" he repeated to himself, with the slightest bit of pain in his voice. Suddenly a large hand rested on his shoulder and made him jump. He turned around to see the eerie yet seemingly cheerful smile of the Russian man.

"Russia! Don't do that, aru!" China said, holding his chest. "You almost gave me a heart-attack…" "Hm, oh. I'm sorry China." Russia said apologetically. There was a silence.

"I just, thought you might want to see something…" Russia said, his voice now leveled. They turned their heads toward the Frenchman digging through the rubble. He was getting at what looked like a soft, white puffball. The two men walked over to him.

"How's it coming out, France?" Russia asked.

"Its kind a stuck, but I think I've got it now…" he responded pulling at the thing. "Dammit! Why is this so difficult?!"

Russia, after countless minutes of watching France struggle, finally decided to help him. "Oh! It's so fluffy!" he said with a smile. After a while, it finally came out, knocking both men down.

"What the hell? How did this-" France said shocked, and a little disappointed.

It was an average hello kitty doll. Though Russia and France were dumbfounded and a little uninterested by the doll, China just stared at it, almost hypnotized. He knelt on the ground, held it, and just stared. It brought back more memories. It reminded him of the time Japan gave him a hello kitty doll, way before the war. When they were happy.

He observed the doll's dirtied up face, then he noticed a few drops of blood stained on the left side of its face. That reminded him of the war again. All the pain and misery that drew them apart. The attack. He could feel the tears bottling in his eyes. He sighed and let them loose.

The other two were confused, but they went to comfort him anyway. "It'll be okay, China." France said, realizing what just happened. It got quiet again.

"We should continue looking, aru." China concluded. He looked down at the doll and squeezed it a little. He then placed it on the ground and walked off without saying a word. The two left men just stared at each other.

"I'm worried about him." Russia said quietly.

"I am too, but he'll he alright… and so will Japan…" France told the anxious Russian. They began to follow the stressed out Chinese man.

'I hope….' France thought, and that's all he thought he could really do.


	5. All together again

**At base; 8:30 pm (20:30); no ones POV**

The air was cold. A light breeze lurked through the base; however, the small fire in the center of the gathered nations gave it a comforting feel. But it was quiet; a little _too_ quiet. Tense. It was a long day for all of them, but no one could sleep. With the exception of Italy, who was sleeping next to the warm flames probably dreaming of pasta. It was getting darker by the minute. No one had eaten; they were all too tense to. They all were staring into the fire, except for America, who was looking outside the tent door.

"I can't do this." he said breaking the silence. "I can't sit around knowing Japan could be hurt!" All eyes were on him. It got quiet again. "I'm going to find him." he murmured. England stood.

"America, it's dark, and probably dangerous. I don't think that's a good-" "No, I _have_ to!" America interrupted.

"But America," Germany added, "he's right. It's getting too dark to search; we'll have to wait 'till morning-" "I can't do that Germany!" America snapped back. "America-"

"NO! I CAN'T SIT AROUND KNOWING JAPAN COULD BE DE-" he stopped. Everyone was a little stunned. The cracks from the fire helped ease the silence. "I'm going to find him." he concluded, turning to the tent door.

"I'm going with you." America turned around to see England behind him. He stared at him for a moment. "Alright, c'mon!"

And they were out. Bricks, wood, and other types of debris were _everywhere_, making it difficult to walking without tripping or falling. They looked under, over, and around just about anywhere and everything in sight, nothing nor no one was found. They decided to take a break about and hour after they left for their 'mini adventure'.

"England, what time is it?" America asked, exhausted.

"It's 21:28, or for you, 9:28 pm." he responded shinning his flashlight at his wrist. They sat down. The air was getting colder. "Hey Iggy, do you think, any survivors were found?" America asked anxiously.

"Huh, oh… I'm not sure, probably though." There was a pause.

"Do you think, Japan was found?"

England looked at him. His eyes were gazing at him. "U-uh, hmm." he didn't know what to say. "Let's hope.." he whispered. But he didn't want to hope, he wanted to know, and he wanted to _now_.

America stood up. "We have to keep moving." he told England, clutching his fist. "Right."

This time they ran. The weather was getting colder by the minute and they knew that if they didn't find Japan soon, it could be fatal. Another hour had swept by them as they continued their search. England stopped and let the sweat from his forehead drip down his face.

"A-America, I think we should stop." America turned around, puzzled.

"Stop? Wai- what? Dude, didn't we just take a break, like, a half hour ago?" he asked.

"No, America. I mean stop searching." England responded, resting his hands on his knees.

"What?!" America yelled. "Dude we can't! We have to keep-" "America," England interrupted.

"As much as I would like to continue searching, we just can't! It's getting too late and, ugh, we can barley even see each other." England sighed. "There's always tomorrow." They stood still. A light, cool breeze crept by as the two nations stared each other down.

"No." mumbled America. "I'm not-"

"America! We have to-"

"NO! I'm not leaving until we find him! Now you can go back to base whenever you want to, but I aint goin' until Japan is found and dammit, I don't care if it takes all freaking night!" America yelled.

Everything stopped. The only thing heard were the slow, cold breaths coming from both of the nation's mouths. They stared each other down again, eyes locked. England could see the furry in America's eyes, but also the sorrow.

"Your right." England spoke. "I'm sorry; we do have to find him. It's just-" England was cut short by some low groans and brutal coughs coming from nearby. They both jumped and hutled near each other.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" England screamed.

"I don't know man, but it sounded frikin' scary…" said America, trembling behind the English-man.

The groans and coughs continued; but they began to seem more 'in-pain', rather than intimidating.

"Wait a sec…" America whispered. "Why does that sound… familiar…" he paused and listen to the moans. Then his face lit up. "Holey crap dude! I think it's Japan!"

England looked at him, confused. "How could you be so sure?" he asked.

"Cause whenever I accidentally get Japan sick, his coughs sound like that! Or at least similar…"

England face palmed at the American. 'You know his cough…' he thought as he walked over to the new pile. Minutes went by of searching and no one was found. America began to panic. "Where is he?!" he anxiously asked.

"Oh, America…" England mumbled.

"I mean, I HEARD THE GUY! JAPAN!" America said digging through the large pile. "Ugh…" said a voice. Both of them jumped because they recognized the quiet tone. "Japan!" they both yelled pushing wood and glass chunks away.

"I see his shirt!" America said. The groans kept coming. "Don't worry Japan, were coming!" England said.

They both picked up a large piece of wood and under it hid Japan's bloodied waist. America grabbed his shirt and held him by the back. However his grip broke and Japan fell in America's arms.

"JAPAN!" he yelled. America and England stared at Japan, his clothes patterned in blood and his body full of cuts and bruises.

"There's a lot of blood, and he's probably cold. You might want to give him your jacket." England insisted.

"Good idea." America said taking off his jacket and placing it on Japan. "There ya go buddy." America told him. "Don't worry. You're gonna be-"

"A-America-san… England-san…" Japan mumbled. The other two were jumped. "Things… aren't looking good… are they?" he asked.

"Everything is under control," England began. "We have search teams looking for other citizens and the other nations are waiting for us back at base. You're going to be fine, Japan." They all exchanged glances. Japan responded with a soft "hmm", but was cut short by a few heavy coughs.

"Come on Japan! Stay strong!" America said. America and England stared at Japan. He started to look more dazed.

"Thank you…" he said quietly. "All of you…" he said before passing out.

"Japan?" America asked. There was no response. America started panicking. "Japan… JAPAN!" he yelled. Tears started flowing down his face. "SAY SOMETHING!" he said clinging to Japan's limp body.

England knelt down and placed his hand on Japan's neck. "He still has a pulse." he explained. "We need to get help now." America got up and held Japan bridal-style. "Lets go get the others, and quickly!" he said. "Right." England nodded. They then began their journey back to base.

**Back at base**

The fire had gotten smaller. The remaining five nations surrounded it, seeking its warmth as the night grew colder. Germany was staring into the flames. 'I wonder where they are…' he thought. He put his hand through his hair then sighed.

Next to him were Russia and China, China also staring into the fire. However Russia wasn't. He was looking at China and thinking about what happened earlier that day. "You've been awfully quiet, China." Russia said nudging China's shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked.

China turned back to the fire again. He looked unsure. He closed his eyes and took a small breath. "Yea, I'm fine." he said.

Next to them was France, who was watching Italy sleep. "He looks so peaceful." France thought. Italy was laid flat out on his stomach, face toward the fire. France noticed when Italy began to shift around in his sleep, and when he woke up. Italy directed his head toward the tent's entrance. "Hm?" he said getting up, heading for the entrance.

"What's wrong Italy?" Germany asked. Italy turned his head to the German and said "I think I see them!"

Everyone quickly got up and looked outside to see two men coming toward them, one of them holding a third person. "Japan!" Germany yelled running to the three, the rest following him. They where all in shock of Japan's conditions. They all started talking amongst each other.

"Everybody clam down." England said quieting down the group of countries. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible; we don't know how much blood Japan lost and how much more he could lose."

"France," America said facing him, "could you call in a plane or something to get us out of here?" he asked.

"Oui, I'll do that right away." he said pulling out a phone. The plane arrived within moments after France called.

"They must have been close, da?" Russia asked.

"Ja. Come on everyone let's get moving!" Germany ordered as they all boarded the plane.


	6. The Hospital

**The hospital: 23:40 (11:40pm)**

'Its been a couple of hours since we got here. The lobby was extremely busy when we arrived. Everywhere I looked there was either a rushing nurse, a new patient, stretcher in a use, etc. Not to mention the noise. Between all of the yelling and cries, I could barley even hear myself think. I'm surprised the others were r able to talk to each other. It quieted down a little when we were guided to a waiting room. I'm worried; Japan hasn't made a single noise since we found him… he hasn't even twitched. It was scary when the nurses took him too, with all the rushing and what-not. This is all crazy.' America mind was all over the place. He watched the others as they talked to each other, some also sitting in silence, thinking.

He brought his hands to his face, cupping his cheeks into them. "You ok?" asked Britain, who was sitting next to him.

"Yea dude, I'm good! A hero's always-"

"America, it's ok. I'm worried too." England said.

America nodded and looked down. He let the sweat from his forehead drip down his face as he shifted his eyes across the room. "Ve~ Germany. I'm tired; can I lean on you?" he heard Italy ask. "E-eh? Ah- ja, sure." Germany allowed. He turned his eyes to Russia, China, and France. "He's going to be fine." America heard Russia say, trying to comfort China. "Aiyah. I hope so, aru." China told him, rubbing the temples of his forehead. Next to China lay France who was simply sleeping in his chair.

America brought his eyes back to the floor. "This is taking forever." he mumbled impatiently. He started thinking about earlier, when him and England were running back to base. The fear and worry he felt. Then he thought about when him and England found Japan. When he picked Japan up and saw the damage put on him. All of the blood. It was scarring. He brought his hands over his eyes and let a few tears escape them. He was shaken by the memories.

"Hello?" said the voice of a young woman. America looked up and saw a small nurse in the doorway. She had short black bangs and the rest of her hair was tied back. She wore a small cap on he head that had a Red Cross symbol on it. "You are all allowed to see him now if you would like to." she told the group.

America wiped any other tears from his eyes and followed the rest into the room. Inside it was Japan, lying on the bed. He had oxygen mask hooked up to his mouth and a bag of blood attached to his arm. He had bandages placed all over his body and his eyes were shut. He was a complete mess. America instantly ran threw the others and straight to Japan. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed, gripping the blanket.

"Oh God." he muttered looking down at his friend. "You ok buddy?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but he cannot hear you." the nurse told him.

"Oh…" America mumbled, disappointedly.

"Is he going to be alright, aru?" China asked. The nurse turned to him. "Hai, he should be. However, we won't 100% sure until he wakes up." she said. "You are all welcome to stay until he does if you would like to-"

"Yes, please." America said. The nurse turned to the eager American. "As you wish, sir." she said as she bowed and left the room. America, along with everybody else, looked back down at Japan.

"I believe it's best we wait outside and give Japan some space." England suggested. Everybody but America nodded and started to leave the room. As they were doing that, America pulled up a small chair, placed it by Japan's bedside, and sat down.

"What are you doing, America?" asked Russia, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm waiting here until he wakes up." he told him. "Are you sure? That could be a while." "I'm sure."

Russia shrugged his shoulders and then proceeded out the door. America then turned back to Japan. He placed his elbows on the bed and rested his hands on his cheeks. "Ah, Japan," he began. "I know you can't hear me, but if by any chance you can; give me a sign. A sign telling me that you're okay." America looked up at a clock that read: _1: 40. _"Ah, so tired…" he said as he yawned and rested his chin on his arms. He took one last glimpse at Japan before he fell asleep.

**About 2 hours later**

America was awakened by the sound of someone groaning and something being shuffled around. He opened his eyes to the young nurse from earlier, who was fiddling with some needles in a cart. She glanced over at America and noticed he was awake. "Oh! I'm sorry sir, did I wake you?" she asked.

America got up slowly. "No, no. Don't worry about it. It's ok." he told her. "So where are the others?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"They are all in the waiting room." she said looking back at her cart. America opened the door to the waiting room to the other nations sleeping in their chairs. He turned back to the nurse, who was now holding the mask Japan was wearing. "So, erm. How's Japan?" he hesitantly asked.

"Well, I've been better, America-san." America turned his head and immediately his eyes widened because Japan was staring directly at him. America rushed over to him. "Japan! Hey buddy! How do you feel?" he asked.

Japan slowly sat up in his bed. "Agh. Well, my head and back hurt. Other than that I think may be okay." he said. America practically jumped on the bed with Japan and held him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay." he told Japan bringing him in close.

Japan's face tinted a soft pink. They both heard a few foot steps coming from the door. They turned their heads to see Italy in the doorway walking toward them, rubbing his eyes. "Hey America, are you ok? I heard you scream and Germany told me to go see if-" he was cut short by noticing not only America but also Japan staring at him. His face instantly lit up. "Japan! You're awake!" he said running to them.

He, too, hugged Japan, Japan now being squished by the two countries. "Eh- glad to see you too, Italy-san." Japan mumbled, his face now a bright red. The three looked up to see the rest of the five that were left in the waiting room. "Italy, America, what's with all of the damn yelling? It's almost 3:30..." Germany began but quickly trailed off. It took them all a minute to realize that Japan was now awake.

A few minutes went by and they were all now crowded around the small Asian man. They were all talking; however, China was staring intently at Japan's face. "China-san, are you alright?" Japan asked him, making China snap out of his daze. "Hm? Oh… hmm…" he noticed something different, but also something familiar. He was staring at a scar on the left side of Japan's face. China's eyes widened for a moment, but then he closed them and hummed. "Yes, I'm alright." he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the nurse, who was in the doorway. "But it's best if Japan has some space and gets his rest."

"She's right." France began. "We should all go back outside." Everyone agreed and headed for the door. "America-san." Japan said before America stepped out of the room. He turned back at Japan. "Thank you, all of you." he told him with a small smile. America smiled back and walked out of the room. Japan watched as the door closed. He laid back down and turned the other way. He let his mind drift, and slowly fell back asleep.


	7. Aftermath

**A few weeks later**

He laid in his bed as the sun's rays shined through his window. He opened his eyes slightly as the glares reached his face. He looked outside the window for a moment before sitting up and stretching out his back. After doing that, Japan got up and headed for the slide-doors across the room. He opened it to seethe light morning sky. It was cool, and a small breeze blew by as he stepped on his deck. He closed his eyes and let the light breeze sway through his hair.

He heard a few short barks, looked down, and saw Pochi-kun looking up at him, wagging his tail. Japan bent down and rubbed his head, then sat down next to him. Pochi-kun laid down next to his owner, still wagging his tail. Japan watched as a few cherry blossom leaves blew by his face. 'It's good to see things getting back to normal.' he thought. He watched as the birds above him flew by. He looked up at the sky and again closed his eyes.

He was finally able to relax, and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

**Yay it's done~! I actually started this last year and just finished recently... so yea... woot~! Eh, short aftermath is short, but oh well~ Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
